2-butanol is an organic compound that is produced on a large scale, primarily as a precursor to the industrial solvent methyl ethyl ketone (MEK or butanone). It is typically produced from a petrochemical (butene), by hydration using a sulfuric acid catalyst.
MEK is an important ingredient in paints and inks, with a global market of US$2 billion that is growing at 1.9% per annum. As an intermediate in its synthesis, demand for 2-butanol is closely linked to demand for butanone. Importantly, 2-butanol can also be converted to 1,3-butadiene, which is used in synthetic rubbers, resins and adhesives. The global market for 1,3-butadiene exceeds US$19 billion, and it is growing at 2.7% per annum. 2-butanol, which is more energy dense than ethanol also has potential use as a fuel as well as a precursor for butadiene production.
It is an object of the invention to provide recombinant microorganisms and a method for the production of MEK and/or 2-butanol by microbial fermentation which may provide one or more advantages over known methods, or to at least to provide the public with a useful choice.